


No One Said Life Was Gonna Be Uneventful

by orphan_account



Series: No One Said... [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No one said series, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone in Beach City has a story to tell. Some sad, some happy, some risqué.One shots set in the No One Said Series





	No One Said Life Was Gonna Be Uneventful

# Everything Is G-R-A-V-Y

Her heart raced at a million miles an hour, as Greg’s palm tightly squeezed her behind as she deepened their kiss. His nails dug into each cheek as she parted his lips with her tongue, and explored his mouth, relishing the tart taste of cherries that clung to his breath. Rolling her hips against his stiffening manhood, she is pleasantly surprised to hear him moan softly.  
  
“F-f-fuck Nancy.” He groaned as he broke the kiss.  
  
“Don’t worry you will.” She teased as she rolled her hips again, this time far slower than before, making him moan again.  
  
“You know,” He began stopping to suck in a breath of air, “that’s not very nice.”  
  
“I could always stop.” She said leaning back and giving him a mischievous smirk as she wiggled her hips in his lap.  
  
“That wouldn’t be very nice.” Greg jokingly whined.  
  
“Hmm? What would be nice then?” Nancy inquired.  
  
“These.” He stated softly as he sat up and gently sucked her nipple through the fabric of her black tank top, “These are very nice and these are also nice.” He added squeezing her behind again with his free hand.  
  
She just gave him a playful smirk before pushing him back onto the bed and taking off her tank top. The chill air of the room sent a small shiver up her spine as it caressed her exposed chest.  
  
“Do you like what you see?” She questioned as she pushed him onto his back, before pressing a rough, eager kiss to his lips.  
  
“Uh-huh.” He answered biting his bottom lip.  
  
“That isn’t the answer I’m looking for.” She purred nipping his bottom lip, “So, tell me do you like what you see?”  
  
“Uh-huh” He repeated again giving her a mischievous smirk.  
  
“You know if you don’t give me the right answer, I’m gonna have to punish you.” She told him as she went to take his hands in hers.  
  
Shit!  
  
Looking to her left she saw the off white cast that covered his hand and forearm. She felt her heart start to pound in her chest, as she looked at the cast. That bitch had done that to him. SHE was the person who thought it’d be a good idea to take advantage of his kindness. Breaking his leg and his wrist while he tried to help her.  
  
“Nancy is something wrong?” Greg inquired brushing his right hand against her cheek.  
  
“No everything’s fine.” She replied as she turned to face him, “Everythi-“  
  
She didn’t finish her sentence as she saw his face. It was covered in thin cuts and both of his eyes were were swollen shut.  
  
“Nancy, it’s okay.” He told her, giving her a reassuring she gasped as she saw the blood coating his teeth and gums before slowly caressing her cheek again, leaving a thin line of blood of it, “Now where were we?” He asked pulling her into a soft kiss, that left the bitter taste of blood on her lips before she shot up in bed.  
  
Her breathing was heavy and she was covered in a cold sweat. What made it worse was that she could still taste Greg's bitter blood on her lips.  
  
“Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” She growled as she clenched her fists tightly, “He’s fine. Greg is fine. He's at Ruby and Sapphire’s. He's safe.” She told herself reassuringly before she grabbed her phone.  
  
**Navy : Greg, it's Nancy. Are you up I’m worried about yo**  
  
Shaking her head she rewrote the message.  
**N : Greg, I can’t sleep so I thought I’d bug you. XP**  
  
**Greg : Nancy it’s late you need to get some sleep.**  
**G : Text me in the morning :)**  
  
She couldn’t help but snicker at the message. Leave it to Greg to worry about her sleeping habits.  
  
**N : Uuuggghhh! :( Fine, Mom. :P**  
**N : Love you, you big dork. Mwuah.**  
  
**G : Love you too.**


End file.
